There's Always Room for More
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: Inspired by the dream sequence in Season 4 of True Blood, Sookie knew that she couldn't be with just one of them. She wanted, no she needed both. Dark themes with Blood play & Domination. Written for the FAGE 3some, not of age don't read.


**FicAwesome Gift Exchange- 3some**

Title: **There's Always Room for More**

Written for: **Muriel Gaylee/Glee68 **

Written By: **4CullensandaBlack**

Rating: **M for mature (underage don't read)**

Summary:

**Inspired by the dream sequence in Season 4 of True Blood, Sookie knew that she couldn't be with just one of them. She wanted, no she needed both. Dark themes with Blood play &Domination. **

_Disclaimer: If I owned True Blood/The Sookie Stackhouse series, it would have turned out like this._

_Thank you, to my awesome beta Zen Mar, chick you rock! See if you can spot where I added a little bit more. Glee68, you are freaking amaze-balls. Thank you, so much again for Metronome. I hope you enjoy this._

Prompts used:

**It**_** was a dark and stormy night...**__**  
><strong>__**Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess...**__**  
><strong>__**A funny thing happened on the way to the...**_

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  
><strong>.netcommunity/FAGE_3some/93625/**

"_**Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess." **__said the velvet Southern voice._

I was pulled from my sleep by a story, who was reading? Lafayette maybe, or possibly Tara. Did she come back from New Orleans early?

"_**The princess was special, she was a fairy princess." **__purred__the rough, old world voice._

Where were those voices coming from? They sounded so familiar…wait was that Eric….and Bill?

"What are ya'll doing here?" Sookie rose from the couch blinking away the sleep from her eyes. She was met by both of her past vampire lovers.

Eric looked down at his beautiful southern belle, "Sookie, we're here because we need you to choose. Who's it going to be? Me, the strapping, worldly cultural, viral Viking King and Sheriff of Area 5 or…Bill."

"Eric!" Bill warned.

"Bill." whispered Sookie. Eric's face dropped from the chiseled smile to an unhappy frown while Bill's lip twitched in excitement.

"Eric, I know you two despise each other; however, you both love me. I want us all to be at peace and I want to be with both of you."

"Sookie," says Bill in the way that only Bill can say Sookie's name, "It's not that easy. We-"

He was cut off by Sookie, "No, Bill," she said while shaking her head "You don't understand. I love you both. So, it's either both of you or neither of you. I can't choose and I shouldn't have to."

She walked toward both of them and being met with no resistance from her vampire lovers, pushed both men down onto her grandmother's old couch.

"Sookie, I love you and if loving you means sharing you with Bill, then I will." Eric said softly.

Not wanting to be upstaged, Bill agreed.

Sookie's body shook with extreme happiness and want.

_Oh the possibilities, I'm going to have so much fun with them!_

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head changing her whole demeanor. A look of pure domination and control came to her face and posture.

"Strip"

A blank stare graced the faces of both Bill and Eric. Obviously, they assumed they wouldn't have to physically be with her, together.

"Boys, don't make Mama have to repeat herself." her point was punctuated by snapping her fingers and placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm not yours" she looked at Bill "or yours" she looked at Eric. "I want you both…to be mine."

Weirdly enough both men's nether regions responded faster than their legs did.

They stood from the couch. Bill removed his too tight for T.V. V-neck sweater while Eric started to unbutton his dark rinse jeans revealing his commando status. Sookie openly gawked at his girth, salivating like Wendy Williams discussing Red Lobster's cheddar bay biscuits.

Thunder clapped in the distance, it truly was a dark and stormy night with immoral deals being made. At this moment, the thoughts of being a 'good' little girl were none existent as Sookie ran her hands over her ample breasts. She stared openly at the only men she's ever been with, wondering how having both their hands running over her body at the same time would feel.

She was starting to get wet thinking such naughty thoughts. Obviously, Bill and Eric could smell her arousal. Their fangs popped out at the exact same time. There was no turning back now; she wanted those fangs to suck her very essence from inside her.

"My God, Sookie, you smell delicious," moaned Eric "Even better than your blood."

Bill agreed, "She's just so mouth watering, like sunshine." At vampire speed he grabbed her by the waist and drew in a long breathe.

Sookie gasped as Bill plunged his fangs into her neck after untying her ruffle trimmed red robe from her body. "Bill!" she tried to scream but it turned into a moan as she felt his hand skim up her naked back to unclasp her red lace bra.

Eric looked on in lust as he watched his lover being aroused by his rival, but; jealously couldn't hide the desire in his body. Soon his shirt joined the pile growing on the floor; he was completely naked now.

Purring low in his throat, Eric massaged his nipples as Bill placed Sookie in front of him so that he could get better access to her round backside.

His big strong hands fondled her cheeks forming a circular motion which received more sounds of pleasure from her red pouty lips.

"Uh, Bill…" her moans were coming more frequently as she forced her eyes open to see her Viking King's left hand playing with his nipple as his right hand drew nearer to his endowed cock. He was teasing her, she knew it and she knew that it could only last so long.

Eric decided to leave his aching member alone for now and joined Bill in feasting on his love. He grabbed two handfuls of her 36 DD bosoms while plunging his fangs into the other side of her neck.

"God, I must be dreaming." She moaned. "This can't be real."

Sookie's world was spinning around her. She wasn't losing consciousness; she was experiencing an orgasm of a lifetime with Eric rubbing her responsive and perky nipples while Bill slowly trailed his index finger up to her puckered hole.

"Oh God…" she screamed as she came all over herself. "I love ya'll!"

Bill sealed Sookie's wound and backed away from her quickly to remove his slacks and underwear giving Eric his opening to pull her forward. While receiving a steaming and dominating kiss on her deprived mouth, Sookie jumped on Eric and wrapped her legs around his' waist rubbing her soaked through thong on his freed manhood.

"Will you two please stop teasing me and fuck me already!" She was becoming frustrated. All she wanted was for her sensitive skin to be touched again and again.

Both vampires stared at each other in a silent conversation, then Eric leaned backwards putting Sookie at an angle, with her cute butt high in the air. Bill rushed to bite his wrist then quickly moved the offensive material of her thong to the side. Using his blood as a lubricate, he rubbed his wrist along her ass crack letting his 500 year old blood drip inside her opening.

Placing three fingers inside her pulsing hole, Bill purred from the tightness. He knew he would be taking her virginity again for the second time; hopefully she would enjoy it just as much as she did the previous occasion.

Rolling her hips onto his skilled fingers, Sookie didn't know if it was the ass play, blood play or both that made her ache for Bill's large and thick cock.

She wasn't sure, but she knew that this wasn't the type of girl talk Arlene would be comfortable with during their shift at Merlotte's.

'_Hey Arlene, a funny thing happened on the way to bed last night; I got my ass prepped for anal sex with vampire blood and it was so hot!'_

She was drenched. They could smell it, hell she could smell it but she craved it, wiggling her ass begging for Bill's member. He entered her rough and fast, growling at the taut fit of her back porch.

It hurt there was no question about that, this act made Bill her first in every sense of the word. A second later she felt Eric's cock rub against her Victoria Secret lace thong covered clit.

"Eric, I need you," Sookie whined "Join us."

Eric couldn't resist letting out a growl as his eyes feasted upon her body once more. He didn't deny himself any longer and pushed into her warm and leaking pussy; thong and all.

"You got what you wanted now hold on!" barked Eric, "You better hold on to Bill." He grabbed Bill's bare ass cheeks pushing him further into Sookie earning a surprised grunt from the younger vampire.

"You like that, you little bitch? I own that ass just like I own this cunt." Eric punctured his words by ramming his fist into Bill's unprepared asshole.

"Uh…" Sookie was surprised to hear the low muttering but it was clear to her ears. Bill liked whatever Eric was doing to him, a lot.

"Faster Eric, faster!" she heard "Fuck me harder."

The roaring weather outside the living room window of her family's home only increased the emotions and union inside it as they all truly became one, with Eric dictating their pace. The thousand year old vampire was consumed with power moving slowly and sensually inside of Sookie while rapidly fucking Bill at vampire speed.

"You want more, you little slut, I'll give you more!" he twisted his wrist inside of the adolescent vampire hitting his wanting prostate.

"Yes, right there!" Bill proclaimed as his eyes blackened from the feeling of submission that Eric invoked in him. This was the first time that Bill truly let his inhibitions go and embraced his true feelings for not just Eric, but men in general.

"More, I need more too Eric." Sookie complained at the same time as she bounced on both cocks inside her, "Go faster." The aroma in the air didn't help much either. It was sex, pure and simple. No love making or words of affection. All three of them were chasing a need; a need for complete and utter fulfillment.

Those words did something to Eric; he would never admit it to anyone else now that his memory had returned, but his love for Sookie had only amplified. Both men knew she was close so they increased their momentum wanting to climax as one.

The Viking wiggled his fingers within Bill's rectum causing him to thrust faster into Sookie's anus. Eric's penis grew inside of her curving at an angle which penetrated her sweet spot sending her over the edge; with her two vampire lovers coming soon after.

Suddenly the front door slammed against the wall causing the foundation of the house to shake. Bill and Eric immediately moved in front of Sookie protectively, growling as she continued to catch her breath. Her heart was racing from the intense work out she'd just participated in.

"Ya'll ready for round two?" Pam stood in the doorway in a floral pink pastel corset and matching thong set.

Sookie reached down to remove her damaged thong from her throbbing coochie, "I'm down."

_**Buzz, Buzz, Buzzzzzzzzzzz**_

Sookie stretched her arm out, trying to silence the offensive noise coming from beside her, hitting the alarm clock on the night stand.

"Damn, it really was just a dream" she yawned.

Suddenly arms grabbed around her waist pulling her backward. She yelped.

"That was no dream" purred Eric. "It was more like a dream coming true," Bill chimed in.

"Damn, Sookie I knew you were a closeted freak" hummed Pam as she roughly grasped Sookie's nipples. "We still have two hours until dawn. Ready for round three?"

FIN

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading my venture into a new genre. Please go and check out my other stories including my chapter fic: Total Eclipse of the Heart and o/s: The Final Score. **

**Don't forget to comment!**


End file.
